Friendship seekers
by Pokemance
Summary: [Sequel moved to it's own Fanfict]A trainer seeks the confort of a lopunny, tricked by a buneary they both start the quest to raise buneary's friendship levels, Warning: contains pokephilia and creampies. Ronnie manages an impossible love.
1. Prologue:bunneary the lying bunny

*Pokemance: it has been a while since i published anything "good" so let's try something with my waifu pokemon's family line*

The day was ending , the sun fading at the safari zone "Go sharpedo!" i scream,the sharpedo hovers in the air infront of me facing it was a proud Buneary, i throw a pokeball at it only to shake and open, i then throw a ultraball, it catches the Buneary, i jump in joy as i grab the ultraball, i then let Buneary out so i could scan it with my pokedex, "let's see how nice you are my little fur ball" then the Buneary starts to cry, "what happen? why are you crying?" the pokemon points to some egg shatters in a nearby bush, "you are a cub?" i say with a sad voice "i... i didn't know, but i am not going to release you, i beg for your forgiveness but i can't release you , i've been searching for a buneary since i started my journey, i've meant some great pokemons but none safe to hangout with...", "SHARP!" says my sharpedo,"i can't hangout with you ,you tried to bite me,remember?" i look ,then, back at Buneary still crying, "hey you know what ? how about you be my companion pokemon , i get to hangout with you and you get to see the world", the buneary looks at me cleaning her tears i then remove a pokemon carrier from my bag, "you look hungry and tired with this you don't need to walk" i trap it to my chest recall the sharpedo to her pokeball and put Buneary on the pokemon carrier, "hang on" i said as i played the eon flute .

As latios drops us of on route 119 buneary stares at me,"what? we are going to go to my base,okay?" the pokemon looks around and then stares at me again,"don't worry i made my base my house" i ran down the steps untill i saw water in front of me , "sharpedo use surf to get me and Buneary home" i said as she popped out of her pokeball, in a few seconds Buneary and i were at my base, "sorry, i forgot to clean the place up "Buneary jumps out of the carrier ang grabs a porno mag from the ground "hey that's not for your age" i said as i grab the magazine, buneary looks at me with a angry face, "sorry, but i have no way to unleash those desires and don't worry i didn't capture you for that, i would never fuck such little pokemon, specially since i don't know your gender and you are kinda the more childish pokemon i ever se..." a bunny ear punches my face to the ground "what?" i turn to the Buneary only to see her grabbing all my porno mags and piling them up, i then grab the Buneary and put her on my table.

"hu-unf buneary bun" the pokemon said with a angry face "you shouldn't do anything, you still are to weak to be on my party, but you and i are going to be with each other so we have to set some boundries, you have your space i have my magazines, okay? now don't move cuz i'm going to scan you " my pokedex starts to beep as i point it to Buneary ," says here you are a healthy klutz female buneary , age 19? you tried to trick me hum? you are no cub, well then since you are old enough i think you might enjoy this" i said as i start to grab Buneary from the table and raise her legs up to my face , i start spreading her fur untill i see her small privates, i lick my lips as i get my head closer, "you are wet? why are you enjoying this?" she grabs my head and pulls me closer, "hey you're hurting me"i grab herout of my head and put her in my bed, i get in to the bed, Buneary stands up and sits on my face, privates now rubbing on my lips, "pokedex explain","buneary age 19, friendship level: 120, ability klutz, health state: healthy, psyco-analisis: horny, explanation: she seams to have been aroused by the smell of male breeding fluids in the facility triggering her heat cycle ","pokedex solution" i said as her fluids start to go into my mouth,"calculating solution, solution: her heat cycle caused her state of mind to be focused on breeding", " *gulp* solution" i said as she starts to press down on my face, "solution: female Lopunnies need to have an orgasm to end there hormonal rampage, no records found on buneary heat cycle", "i guess i have no choice now" i said as i start to suck Buneary's 1 inch privates,i then slowly start to press my tongue into her opening but it wouldn't fit soo i move to her clit and suck on it the Buneary then reached her peek and soaked my face with her female cum before falling asleep.

"Rise and shine rise and... shine" she looks at me with a sad face "buneary" she says as she looks to the floor, "you don't have to be sorry, i actualy wanted to do it for along time and yes i was trying to turn you on when i tried to lick you, i guess it worked out more than i wanted it to, i am sorry " i grab her and put her on my lap and then sit on the table, "breakfast is served"she looks at me "don't worry the others are on there pokeballs they don't need to eat since the pokeball maintains them at full all the time" she starts to eat , "hun-hunf" she looks at me , "sorry i've just wanted to see if they turn back to their normal size, last night after you droze to sleep they started to swallow" i gently pass one of my fingers between her labia,"hun-hun buneary hunf" she says while she starts to get wet, she then droped her weight on my fingers making them enter her vaginal opening," you seem to recovered from the swallowing and to be enjoying this", she starts to get up and thenturns to face me, "we can't do more than foreplay for now as your body is to small,but you seem more interrested in my company now,don't you?","buneary" she says while nodding, "pokedex buneary's friendship levels","friendship level: 200, suggested item: soothing bell","pokedex her ability is klutz items don't work on her"

*pokemance: soo what you think? good or bad? tell me on the review box below*


	2. Friendship seekers:The Broken Bond

It has been a week since i captured Buneary, i've still not evolved her, she is already at max friendship soo i don't get why she didn't already evolve, every night she tries to get me inside of her flesh tube but it always ends up slipping, maybe i'm not making her ... happy enough...

"Hey buneary i'm going to buy some food, do you want anything?" i say while aproaching the door, as always she tackled me to the ground and kissed me, "hey it's not like i'm going to not return it will be just a few hours,okay?" she nods, to be honest i am not going out just to buy food, i've been seing a close friend of mine, Ronnie, he is sort of a shrink/pokemon expert but he has his fun with his Connie, the gengar, i've been seing him due to buneary not evolving .

"...Am i just a bad trainer for her?" i asked Ronnie "You have spoiled her, make her feel like a princess, you have trained her and please her" said Ronnie, "soo i'm the problem...i can't make her happy..." i responded,"well... no you have made her ..." said Ronnie, "miserable, i know ,i now know what to do? thanks" i said while i started to run home, "No wait, comeback that's not what i said..." i couldn't hear him anymore, as i was running my eyes started flowing with tears and i thought in my head "i am not good enough for her, i binding her to me, she is better of with a mate from her own species...".

I arrived home in a flash, i got inside and closed the door behind me, "buneary?" i start asking around inside the house searching for her, i find her on my bed on her side , watering from her privates flowing in her leg, "hur-hum Buneary bun"she said seductively while signaling me to the bed,"buneary..." i said with a weak tone while clenching my fists "...i'm sorry..." i grabbed her ultraball "BUNEARY!" she said while jumping at me "Buneary release"

The ultraball shattered, Buneary looked at me with an angry face but waited for me to explain "sorry i trapped you onto this life were only i could be your mate, i... can't satisfy you... you're better of with one of your species than me, sorry i mistreated you , sorry i catched you , most of all sorry i stole your life", she starts to cry while aproaching me, she put one of her ears on my face, i flinched as i expected a punch, "bun-bun-buneary"said buneary between sobs while she pointed at the calendary, it had marked on today sloppy written "the day we become one" with some hearths filling the rest of the space,"buneary i love you... you know that,but... i can't make you evolve... maybe this love is not meant to be..."

I grabbed Buneary and brought her outside, "this is the goodbye i will miss you" i started to go inside when a flash of light happen behind my back, Buneary ,now a lopunny, jumped on to my back then swang on my neck putting her new body infront of me, she smiled at me showing of her body,"see i know that i made the right decision by releasing you..."said while passing her and barely walking inside my house.

Locked inside , i went to bed, flowing in my mind the memories that i had with buneary,"LOPUNNY!"i heared as a big rock smashes through my main door, in seconds Lopunny was in my room, she jumped at me and pinned me down, i couldn't get free anymore "Lopunny stop, you are hurting me!" she didn't stop as in seconds she got me fully nude, "Lopunny, stop right now!"i said while making the best efforts to get free, she still pinning me down started to rub my penis, once erected she started sucking on the tip, i couldn't think of anything else to get away as i pile drive it so deep in her throat she couldn't breath and stopped pinning me down.

I tried escaping but she didn't let me as she started bobbing her head on my penis, i could feel only ripples of pleasure, she was working hard on pleasuring me something only i did to her, moments before i could come she stopped and grabed a pokeball from my poket "pokemon registered, yay you caught a Lopunny" she looked at me while i start to lose the tension she made me start bo build, "why?" she then kissed me and then rolled to the side,"because i love you..."she said as she hugs me and we both fall asleep

 ***Pokemance: soo you liked it? you hated it? let me know why in the review box below***


	3. Friendship seekers:A new Bond

It has been a month since lopunny broke my main door, she has been more playful but i still feel like she just sees me as a friend, she seams to always be distant, she doesn't try to get me inside her since she evolved, always day dreaming about something, she always disapears on friday night's, maybe she found a true mate...

Today something odd happen though, as i was arriving home, i found a Zangose smelling my boxers in my bed room, it was easy to get in since it was on the first floor, i managed to sneak on her and see that she was masturbating, i didn't stopped her as zangose can be beasts while trying to escape, as she keeped doing it, she started to moan my name, that was the odd part, she was a wild pokemon that learned to talk, she hit her orgasm so i went to aproach her since she would be in to much embaracement, but as i start to enter my bed room i slip and end up belly up in the main corridor.

As i open my eyes i could see the zangose's head but bearly as she was below my eye's horizon, i then tried to move my arms, only to feel her paws grabing them, my legs were numb, but i could feel a breeze, i started to become un-numb and could feel that the cold came from my legs.

As the sensitivity on my lower torso started to rise, i realised the Zangose was giving me a blowjob, she wasn't too good at it as i could feel her teeth, as i start to come close i hear the main door starting to open, oblivious to this the Zangose got into my lap and aligned her entrance with my dick, the door then opened the Zangose looked at who was getting inside my house.

It was Lopunny which stood there shocked as the Zangose was still on my lap, Lopunny could see the tip of my dick touching Zangose's entrance, i then just hump upwards towards the Zangose which starts to scream as i become fully inside, i then looked at Lopunny she was crying, but i didn't care she most likely when to orgies as it was lopuny's mating season and that commonly was there prefered method of mating.

I then look at the Zangose, she was smiling, aldo crying there was no question she was smiling with happiness, the Zangose starts to move up and down, every time getting me completly out then hilting me inside, as she moved up i could see my dick was tainted red by Zangose's first timer's blood, as Zangose started to move faster she couldn't pull my dick completly out anymore, my dick now was shiny with Zangose's mating fluids.

I knew i could get Zangose pregnant and she seemed to be trying to do soo, i started to feel a lick on my ballsack going to the base of my dick, as i turn my head a bit to the side i could see that Lopunny was licking me while at the same time using one of her hands to masturbate.

I then scream "POKEDEX analise human/pokemon fertility levels" the pokedex turns on and says "Zangose, Maturity: Young-Adult, Fertility: Ovulating, Compatibility: True ", i then respond "not her, the Lopunny" which prompts the Pokedex to make a analisys on Lopunny and presented the results "Lopunny, Maturity: Young-Adult,Fertility: Ovulating, Compatibility: true".

Zangose continues humping me, the Lopunny starts to whine something to the Zangose making the Zangose stop to hump me and pull me out, she then turns to Lopunny and turns her back on me.

"Ho no you don't" i said as i jump on Zangose, making me once again fully inside of her, i then grab her torso as i start to hump," i'm not done yet" the Zangose starts to cry out my name once more, i slowdown a bit as i start to rub the Zangose's torso searching for her feline nipples, they weren't hard to find as the stood up through the fur, i then started passing my hand just over her nipples, she was now moaning my name harder, i then go to her ear and whisper "can i impregnate you..." i put one of my hands on the place of her torso were her uterus was situated and continue whispering "...right here?", the Zangose hilts her head back and, between moans, responded "yes... please...Archeus Please".

I then pull out and put the Zangose on my lap facing me, her head close i then say to her "Then i'm going to fill you up" i grab her hips and slam my self once more fully inside, then as fast as i can i start to hump upwards into her while pulling her down by her hips, she then suddenly clamped on me, Zangose just came, i then say to her "here you go" as i hump myself inside once more while throwing myself forwards, my tip goes inside of her uterus and starts to send jets of my seed inside as we both shake, my seed fills her uterus to half.

As i pull out of the Zangose, Lopunny says "now do me".

I turn to her and say "why? you already had enough on the woods tonight" and then i grab the Zangose from the floor and say to her " this is nice and all but who are you and how did you get in?" as i put myself inside of Zangose's dripping pussy, to my surprise Lopunny responds for her "she is a friend of mine, i didn't go to the woods to find a mate, i don't need another one, i wanted a friend and, one day, i found her alone and started talking to her" i start to move faster but still manage to ask her "then how does she know where do we live? and why was i her first? Zangose mate when they go from child to teen,she is a young-adult one", Lopunny responds "she was abandoned by her pack, no one wanted to mate with her as they saw her to weak and i don't know why she was here but i told her we lived in this house" i pull out of Zangose's pussy.

"I guess, it's your turn now"i said to Lopunny, she pushed me on my back and aligned her wet entrance with my tip she then slowly starts to drop her weight on to me, half way inside i hit something as Lopunny shakes in pain but continues , now even slower, droping her weight on me, i pull out and put Lopunny into the Doggy position, as make my tip colide with her hymen she flinches a bit.

I start to make more pressure on her hymen as my tip slowly starts to pass a bit of her hymen, i stand still as i play with her clit more, rubbing it in a circle fashion, making Lopunny more wet.

"here we go" i say before starting to make more pressure on Lopunny's hymen making my tip fully trespass her hymen, then with a hard hump i get fully inside of her, her pussy starts to drip blood, even more than Zangose did.

I couldn't stop humping as fast as i could since Lopunny's pussy was so tight that it almost hurt, her pussy was pulsating around me, lopunny was also humping back as fast as i ever seen her move, with all this hard, and fast, humping we soon came, her pussy started massaging my dick in aswell as twitching, my tip, coliding with her uterus opening, started to send jet's of my seed inside her, and keeped shooting , and shooting , filling it up.

While colapsing to the floor, with my ballsack fully empty, i ask my pokedex "fertility status?" pokedex then responds "Zangose and Lopunny fully impregnanted, Warning Pokemon may be more violent if pregnant" both Lopunny and Zangose get closer to me and then lie down on opposite sides of me and hug me, then at the same time they say "thank you for my first sex" they come closer to me, as we are still on the floor, then Zangose says "and for the cum, i hope my cub is as awesome as it's father ", Lopunny responds to the Zangose "but not as awesome as my cub will be", as i was in the middle of them, i put my arms around their necks resting my hands on their shoulders and then i respond to both of them "your cubs are going to be more awesome than me", Zangose then asks "who do you know?", to which i respond "they will have you two as their amazingly awesome moms", both Zangose and Lopunny respond with "aww" as we all start to fall asleep.

Pokemance: So what you think of the story? alot of time was spent making this story, do you feel it was worth it? Then write down a review below.


	4. Friendship seekers:Connie, the gengar

The sun started to rise, swellow's noise made that clear, another day of impossible love starts...

I started to wake up, i felt a wetness in my dick, as i become fully aware that it was a lick i shouted "Connie! Not now girl i want to sleep", she always wanted to mate with me, ever since she was a haunter, thank arceus Pete traded her with me aldo that sharpedo shouldn't be around people.

Connie, the gengar was on my lap, my dick was bare and fully inside her phantom pussy, aldo technicaly being inside her vagina we weren't mating since she is a ghost type i can't do anything to her other than letting her give me a blowjob and even soo my cum just passes through her, she can only taste the small portion that stays in her toungue.

I stand up, phasing through Connie, she knew i love her and i know she loves me but we couldn't be nothing more than friends as i could only touch her tongue, "let's go for a walk..." i said with a sad tone, trying to hold back from crying, "in the woods we should find a pokemon that can pleasure you, and be your mate" Connie tried to hug me, she was crying, her hug just passed through me, i then respond "let's go the sun is rising, we are bound to find a pokemon that likes you".

We were now walking on the woods, asking any pokemon if they wanted to mate with Connie, the answer was always no, until a swellow aproached us...

"hey, swellow would you like to mate with this amazing gengar?" i said, the swellow signaled us to a cave.

Now inside the cave, swellow says "why don't you skill swap with me gengar?" both me and Connie where surprised that this swellow could speak, still shocked i ask "what do you mean?", the swellow explains "my ability is scrappy which allows normal types to touch ghost type pokemons, i skill swap with you and you skill swap with your trainer so you can mate with him" amazed by this i tried to hug Connie but ended up headbutting the cave's floor, as if the cave snapped me out to reality a few questions started to pop up in my head "how do you know we have tried to mate?and what's in it for you?" the snarky swellow responded "who you think wakes you up every morning?"i interrupt with "is it you?" the swellow then responds "yes, and as what is in it for me, well you make with your gengar and then we will talk about it".

With the skill swaps now made, Connie waits no time to align her entrance with my tip, being a ghost type she couldn't feel any pain so she just slams down, i then start to shake, Connie looks at me and then let's out a little "aww" which i respond "wr- wron-g e-nt-rance, wrong entrance", blood was coming out of her rectum as it bared me inside, it's original size was equal to the size of a tip of a toothpick and it was now stuffed with my bunneary ear sized dick.

Connie just grimmed, as i came when she pulled me out of her tight rectum, as i was fully pulled out her rectum didn't go back to it's original size, it stayed about half of what was used to open it up.

Aldo ghost types can't feel pain one thing they can't hide they feel is pleasure, Connie had a light red glow on her face as she ejected my cum from her rectum.

As she continues doing that, she get's me inside of her mouth, licking dick from the tip to base, my dick as all inside of her mouth, her small hands playing with my balls, as she sensed my dick almost cumming she pulled it out of her mouth.

My dick was now clean and ready for another go, and soon enough Connie started using it to stuff her vagina, she then stopped moving inside and started to move in circles on top of me.

I was half out, i just tought her pussy was bigger but oh well, she started being more hasty and started to move faster, in a matter of seconds she came, i didn't.

Since i still was inside of her i started to pump my dick in and out of her, she couldn't stop moaning, she was tight , so tight i could feel her ghost heart beat.

I started pumping her pussy like there was no tomorrow, when i feel my dick rebounce on something, blood starts to drip from her pussy to the floor, i then slowly start to pump my dick back in, there was a membrane stopping me from going deeper inside, once i collided with it i continue to go deeper.

The membrane was elastic but i could feel a opening in the middle.

I pushed in more and more as the membrane pulled my foreskin back, blood still gashing out of her.

My tip half way pass her membrane, Connie's pussy starts to twitch.

Then her membrane just snaps the rest of my tip through and stops offering any resistence, making me fully inside of her with my foresking fully pulled back.

Connie's pussy was cold, not to the point of freezing but to the point of being noticable, i started to pump myself in faster and faster, when i was about to cum i phase though Connie.

"Swellow what happen?" i asked the masturbating swellow, "time's up" says the swellow in response to my question and continues "now you have to pay me", in response i ask "with what?", the swellow turned around and answered me softly "you have to cum inside of my pussy".

I started at Connie with a questioning look, Connie looked back at me nodding, i then aproach the swellow, which was spreading her back feathers showing me her pussy.

Lowering my body, i start to rub her exposed clit, she as already wet to the point of having a small poddle near her feet, as my tip touched her pussy she moaned.

"Put it in please, give it to me" says the swellow, in response i say "here we go" just before pumping my dick in i've tillted my dick up.

"NOT THAT HOLE, ARCEUS IT HURTS, PULL IT OUT!" says the swellow as i thrust my dick completly in her rectum, i continue to thrust it in and out as she starts to bleed from her rectum, as i got close to cuming, i pull out and then put in halft way in her pussy.

As i thursted my dick in and out, fast as a rocket, i soon came, and soo my dick got just a little deeper, jets of my seed shoot deeper into her, collecting, near her hymen.

The swellow, from the exitement fell asleep as i pulled out, as Connie and i stared at her i say out loud "she is still a virgin" Connie surprised by my statement phased through Swellow's opening.

As the Swellow started to wake up, she tries to move, but can't, her eyes then shoot wide open,"where am i?" she asks looking around, i then explain to her "well me and Connie, the gengar... well we decided that we shouldn't mate since if i cum inside of her she can't bear a child from me as the cum would just fall out, you how ever are not a ghost type, so me and her decided you would be our cum bucket", the Swellow says in response "you could've asked, there is no need to tie me up...", interrupt her by putting one finder inside of the swellow's pussy and start to rub her hymen and then i say "you have here such a nice hymen..." the Swellow shook in pain "...i have to do something with it, don't i?", the Swellow responds to my teasing with "Awww... Arceus...Humm... please do it...Awww... break me o-open cum in m-me", i continue rubbing her hymen and only her hymen, and then i make a signal to Connie, Connie made the plank to which the Swellow was straped to become vertical to the ground.

I moved a way, it's Connie's turn, she get's under the Swellow and starts to lick her rectal opening, once Connie thought it's opening was wet enough she slammed her tongue all the way inside the swellow's rectum, blood started gashing out of Swellow's rectum, at the same time the Swellow's pussy started to leak fluids,"Awww...Arceus... Ahh..." says the Swellow.

As Connie continued tongue fucking Swellows Rectum, got in to a chair and rubbed Swellows face with my dick, i then ask to Swellow "soo, are you liking it?" the Swellow moans louder as Connie started to move faster, then the Swellow answered me with " it feel-eels soo g-good-d-d", i then respond with "good, could you lick me up?" the Swellow starts licking me and wraping her long tongue around my dick, i then say to her "you are really nice at this", she then unwraps her tongue from around and archs her head far back.

Swellow's pussy sprayed the floor with Swellow's orgasmic fluids, Connie then removes her tongue from Swellows rectum and starts licking Swellow's pussy clean, i then say to Swellow "i'm also about to cum, could you open your mouth?" she started to suck on my dick, she was also good at this as i didn't feel her beak at all, only pleasure, i then say to Swellow "ahh... here it cums... ahh", as i finished talking Swellow started to suck me harder which made me cum on her mouth.

As Swellow drank all my cum i asked her "soo... hum-hum...salty or sweet?", Swellow answered "both" and proceeded to clean my dick off.

I reach my pocket and pull my wallet out and then say "Dam, Connie you won, here are your 5 pokedollars" and then i gave Connie her prize.

Pokemance: one more chapter to go but that chapter will probably be only written after 22/01/2016, i have exams that i have to study for and after that day i will become free to spend more time on this, pokefiction;

Also "A Whimsy Companion" is currently in limbo as i can't update it/ create a new chapter do to a mental blockage, i would like if you gave any ideas for it (on it's Review section), if it get another chapter it will be after 22/01/2016 for reasons already explained, sorry for the self advertising, have a nice 2016.


	5. Friendship seekers:A nyfo bird

As i wake up, i see the emptyness that filled Connie's place in my bed, she left a few days ago, i had released her soo she could roam the world free of any bond with me, well today's not the day to be sad, today is Pete's day...

"Don't worry Swellow is here to make your day shine, master" said Swellow, the Swellow, she has stayed here since Connie left, she helped around the house, and she made me company, there is just one problem, that is ... a big problem, she is always horny, i don't mind one kiss or a blowjob once in a while or every morning but she tries to fuck me every where and by every means necessary, not harming others though but i can't stay mad at her specially when she plays with my morning wood.

As she bobbed her head up and down on me i grab her head from my crouch and kissed her "now is not the time, we have to go to pete's house, remember?" i said to Swellow, she replied "ya the day the eggs hatch..." she looks at the floor, tears start to flow from her eyes to my bed, she puts her wings on my shoulders and moments later rested her head on my chest, "...when will we have eggs of our own?"she finished her response to me, i was amazed by her reaction, i then said "you want me to impregnate you?why?".

Gripping my t-shirt with her wings she responded "whoam i've been seing you ever since i was a taillow, i still remember the day you brang Connie to this house, you thought she was to most beautiful gengar of Hoenn..." i start to dress up as the Swellow continued talking in my bed "i still remember sneaking into this house..." i interrupted "wait,what?", she continued "...i stared at you, you were sleeping here, so cute, then Connie showed up, i was scared soo i hide below the covers of your bed..." i interrupted once again "what are you talking about?", she continued as she blushed "you were on your boxers, you smelled soo nice and you were already erect..." i looked at her with a creeped out look but she finished with "and i sucked you right there."

I ran to the Swellow and grabbed her by the neck, she barey could reply "C-n't br-ed stop " she then blacked out and i droped her to the floor, "YOU FUCKING BITCH" i screamed at her, as she was belly up on my bed, i checked her pulse, she was still alive and after i found it on my bag i gave her a full restore, soon she was awake, she then said to me "that was hot" i said back at her "sorry but you have to go,NOW!" she looked at me and replied "not before i do this..." she pulled my pants down and started to suck me off, i didn't stop her as i still attempted to kill her.

As i came in her mouth i said " you like to drink me hu-am? " she pulled her head backwards making my dick fall out of her mouth, she then looked up at me with her mouth open filled with my cum she then closed her lips and 'Swellowed' it all and opened her mouth once again showing no sign of my cum, i then pushed her and ran out of my house pulling my pants up in the process.

"hey, Pete no time no see" i said as Pete opened the door, "Sup homie, where is Connie?" said Pete, i replied "i tell you later, soo how are things going with Lopunny and Zangose?" Pete looked at the floor before responding back "Zangose left right after her egg came out of her, Lopunny is making dinner...", i see Swellow flying fast in our direction,"Pete can we talk about this inside the house please?" i said to Pete who signalled me inside the house.

As the door closed a hard *thump* was heard, i got to the kitchen where the Lopunny was 'making dinner' (she was fire punching fish into plates, cooking them in the process), "soo how is this soon to be mother feeling today?" i asked Lopunny, "Ronnie, it has been awhile since i've seen you..." said Lopunny before Swellow smashed her self through the window, "... and who the fuck are you?" she asked to the Swellow preparing to ice punch her "i'm Ronnie's Swellow, nice to meet you Miss Lopunny i heard great things of you...".

A faint "Mienshaoooo" was heard.

Lopunny stared at me waiting for a response, Pete entered the room with a cup filled of sitrus juice, "what's happening?..." said Pete "...a Swellow?", Lopunny turned to pete and asked "she says she is Ronnie's Swellow, you know anything about it?" they stared to each other then back at me.

I never showed Swellow to anyone and i never said to anyone that Connie had left, but i couldn't deny that i had feelings for this horny ass Swellow, she helped me cope with the hearth break of releasing Connie, the loneliness that followed it, it wasn't love... atleast i thought it wasn't, i have some feelings towards her and there isn't a pokemon that i would rather be with...i like to be with her, i like to feel her feathers on my torso everyday, every time i was away from her i could feel my hearth empty, devoided of any purpose...could this be love...

Pete and Lopunny stared at me, i stared at then i closed my eyes and put my head towards the floor "*sigh* she's my mate..." i said as Swellow stared at me and started blushing, i stared at her as she stared back "... Connie and i were incompatible and she helped me cope with it , i have been a douche towards her but that didn't stop her, she was there in the bad times i spent alone in my bedroom with a pain on my hearth that made me want to end my life, i have been closed to myself after Conn... after my Gengar left that i was to blinded to see that from a friendship seeking Swellow came love that is as pure as life it self..." i then got closer to Swellow and put my left hand on her small cheek and finished the pouring of my heart "...sorry i was soo blind..." both me and Swellow started to cry "...and couldn't see that the impossible love i had is no more impossible..." Swellow got up and said "shut up and kiss me you fool".

She jumped to my lap and put her wings on my chest, pulling my shirt toward her, we brought our nuzzle's together, her beak touched my lips and then opened up, she slowly put her thin long tongue on my mouth, our eyes gazing at each other, i slowly put my tongue inside her beak she tasted good like always but this kiss was diferent, it was... a warm kiss, as we were kissing each other a cracking noise was heared and we broke our kiss.

"The egg is hatching come , hurry!" said Lopunny running towards the couch were the egg was sitting in a blanket, the egg started to shine, then out of nowere it rippled down breaking it's shell and revealing a small Bunneary, i then grabed both Swellow's wings as she was still in my lap and i whispered "can't wait to have an egg of our own" Swellow keeped looking at the small Bunneary and left out a soft giggle before she said "me too, honey".

Pokemance: one more chapter to go, sorry for the long waiting time, in the next chapter will be introduced a new character duo (this story has to many followers to abandon) soo i ask you that in the review box you could... well tell me what you liked on this fanfiction, but something more too, Pikachu or Armaldo?(for the pokephilia romance).


	6. Friendship seekers: She used me to death

Pokemance: due to the lack of feedback this chapter will introduce a new duo a ditto and a rock...hahaha...no... duo is pikachu (female, cosplay) and Diputs Yug...

"Soo about the window..." i said to Pete "... i will pay for it", Pete turns to me and says "don't worry i stil have materials from the door..." he puts a hand on my shoulder "...you didn't had to go through that alone man, oh and sorry about this lack of attention and interest from me and Lopunny, we were to focused on being careful with the egg soo much that we distanced ourselfs from our friends...", i interrupted "i don't blame you, focusing on onething leaves you blind to other".

After dinner was in our bellys and the Bunneary fallen asleep, me and Swellow left the welcome party, "master... wanna fly home?" said Swellow with a flirty look on her face, "we live next door " i said to her, she completely ignored me and brought me to the sky, "what the fuck Swellow? bring me down NOW!" she turned to me an said "i'm afraid i can't do that...", she turned belly up on the air, somehow not losing altitude, with her paws she slashed my pants open aswell as my boxers.

"Not here please, i don't want to die" i said while grabing the Swellow to make sure i wouldn't fallout, "don't be silly i just wanted to prepare you" she says as she starts to play with my dick,it became hard,"prepare me for what?" i asked," for this" she starts to nose dive to the floor, when we are almost crashing to the ground she quickly flies up again,*Floop*, my dick claped inside Swellows pussy, the g-forces made me instantly cum inside of her but without any pleasure only pain, we were now leaving a trail in the air, a red and white trail, i grabed swellows wings and hugged them making us colapse to the ground being my last words "i wanted to be with you i wanted to mate with you, why raping me?" and her last words were "i got tired of waiting for you, i just want an egg" *thumpt* (the sound of our brains being splatered on to the ground)

Pokemance: sorry for the tragedy in the end but i "built" up Swellow to be a Pysco, she was meant to die in the previous chapter (killing pete, Lopunny and breaking the egg on their corpses) but i thought it was to violent and bloody and i don't want to make this horror...the next chapter will be called "Friendship seekers 2: ..." as for this chapter, as a bonus, here is a ditto on rock sex scene... enjoy

Ditto X Rock

Hi i'm a ditto, i'm in heat and i don't find any pokemon nearby...

I see a small rock, the shy rock was small was rounded, i came closer to it, "hey rock, how ya doing?"i said to the rock, not giving a shit about if it was a male rock or female rock i turn to it and say "how about we finish this on at myplace?" i grabed the small rock and bring it to a small cave made of two small rocks and one big rock, i then say to the rock that i'm carring "don't worry they don't talk" as i throw the rock inside my cave i notice that the rock had a hole on one side, "well, enough with the foreplay let's get started" i make a dick out of my purple body, i slowly put it inside of the rocks hole.

I then feel a wetness inside of the hole and some kind of water coming out of the hole in the rock,"it must be ocean water, we are in an island as a matter of fact" i hump the rest of my purple makeshift dick inside of the rock, *Plotreck* *Swosh* "must be the air trying to come out of the hole" i said to myself, i start to hump in and out of the rock's hole.

*woo* *woo* "dam, i'm coming"i started humping faster and faster, "meehaaaa cumming" i said as my inside purple body transformed into white semen and jet out to the rocks hole.

Still inside of the rock's hole, i feel movement, from the rock's hole started merging a orange body, it was a pussy, it had my cum outflowing the lips aswell as a red ring like taint on it.

It was a Dwebble, it was blushed, with it's little arms hugged me, making me go fully inside of her once more, "woo" she moans and then says "that was awesome, Ditto... please... again? please?" amazed by this i hugged the Dwebble and started to hump again, in a few seconds she clamped on me,"waaa my first orgasm" she says, she clamping on me made me cum inside of her once more, jet's of my hot seed sprayed our hips.

As we colapsed on the floor Dwebble turns to me and kisses me, "you are now my mate and only mine, okay?" she said while spreading her labia on top of were once were my makeshift dick, she wanted more.


End file.
